madgaz_gamings_moddingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grit
"The CDC are sent to a recently abandoned Broken Arrow Facility, to ensure the safety of Victis, what horrors await them and will they succeed in their mission or suffer the same fate as the workers of this damn hell hole." - Grit description. Grit is the fourth map made by Madgaz Gaming. When he originally began making Grit, he said that his aim was for it to be the Nuketown Zombies of Black Ops 3 in that it will be a small, enclosed map. Indeed he was right, he was quite successful in achieving this and created quite a difficult challenge map. Grit brings back Madgaz's custom perks from his previous maps including Banana Colada except this time you cannot buy them from physical perk machines. This map has a large range of Black Ops 2 weapon variety along with a couple of custom weapons in there including the BERETTA M9 which is the starting pistol. The Napalm Zombies from Shangri-La return in the map. The challenges from Origins, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi & Revelations return in Grit except each player gets one challenge each. Grit introduces a new power system where you will have a normal power switch but also a secondary power. This secondary power is that you will find these power boxes next to perk machines. They need to be turned on via a ritual and they cost 200 points to turn on but if you successfully complete the ritual, you get your 200 points back. During the ritual which is about the same length as an Origins generator, zombies will become sprinters. You have to sit near the power box when the ritual takes place so if you move, it will turn back off and you would have wasted 200 points. At any point during your game, the perks will randomly turn off causing you to do the rituals again. This can get very challenging on high rounds so be extra careful on not to go down! Last but not least, Grit introduces a new powerup called Riskit which can either help you survive the undead or it may even get you killed thus why it's called Riskit. Riskit has 6 different abilities, three of which are normally good and three of which are normally bad. These 6 different abilities being the following: # Half your score or points. # Double your score or points. # Give you a Bowie Knife for 30 seconds and all you can use is the Bowie Knife, nothing else. Note: '''You can not get rid of this until the 30 seconds are up. # Give you the Meat Wagon with unlimited ammo for 30 seconds. '''Note: '''You can not get rid of these until the 30 seconds are up. # All zombies become sprinters for 30 seconds. # All zombies become walkers for 30 seconds. Download link to Grit: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1072643468 '''Features Wall Weapons Box Weapons Perks *Perk can be purchased once an easter egg to unlock it is complete. Buildables Rocket Shield Challenges Easter Eggs Pack-a-Punch 1. Turn on the main Power Switch of Grit. 2. Turn on all the Perk Terminals in the map. Beware that after a certain amount of time from when you turned the terminals on, they will turn back off and you will need to turn them back on again. 3. Link the Teleporter in the Warehouse to the mainframe in the Loading area. 4. Take the Teleporter in the Warehouse. Song 1. Activate the 3 Teddy Bears. Free Perk 1. Pack-a-Punch any weapon on Grit. See above on how to Pack-a-Punch in the map. 2. Shoot the "employee of the month" painting next to the MP40 wall buy in the Office building with the pack a punched weapon and press the button that you find behind it. 3. Survive approximately 5 minutes and you will be awarded a free perk. Banana Colada 1. Pack-a-Punch any weapon on Grit. See above on how to Pack-a-Punch in the map. 2. Shoot the Banana Colada bottle inside the tyre in the Loading area by the buildable table. 3. Shoot the 3 Bananas. 4. Pick up the Marlton statue on a box near Quick Revive in the Spawn area. 5. Go to Pack-a-Punch and to the Marlton statue. Press on the button once you have 3000 points for Banana Colada. Madgaz Moonshine 1. Pack-a-Punch any weapon on Grit. See above on how to Pack-a-Punch in the map. 2. Shoot the Madgaz Moonshine bottle sitting in a box within the Spawn area. 3. An orb will start to move around the map, get kills next to it. 4. Pick up the Russman statue by the barrier at the bottom floor of the Office building. 5. Go to Pack-a-Punch and to the Russman statue. Press on the button once you have 2500 points for Madgaz Moonshine. Bull Ice Blast 1. Pack-a-Punch any weapon on Grit. See above on how to Pack-a-Punch in the map. 2. Shoot the Bull Ice Blast bottle by the AK74u wall buy in the Warehouse. 3. Kill zombies and they will drop these ice particles. You must collect a certain amount. 4. Pick up the Stuhlinger statue on a box near the Remington 870 MCS wall buy in the Alley. 5. Go to Pack-a-Punch and to the Stuhlinger statue. Press on the button once you have 3500 points for Bull Ice Blast. Locations Strategies Training Camping Credits * Mapping: Madgaz Gaming * Scripting: Will Jones * Artwork: Legitiment Gamer * Weaponry: HarryBo21 * Wonder weapon animations & FX: Divinefury5 & Lilrifa * Custom hud: RudySPG * Camera set up: Ardivee * Character models: Collie * Moon zombie models: Zeroy * Music: Steppenwolf, JBird632 & Uptownpapi25 * Announcer: YaTu Chavez * Wraith: DTZxPorter * Wiki page: '''''Swaginator457, ''BrownTurd, 16britishpie, NexusBR. '''Trivia *This map has a custom loading screen. *Banana Colada, Madgaz Moonshine, Crusader Ale & Bull Ice Blast are available via easter eggs instead of physical perk machines in Grit. *Napalm zombies can't spawn in 'til after round 6. *The barriers in the spawn area are not rebuildable. *Quick Revive's terminal is permanently turned on in solo but on co-op, you have to turn it on at the beginning of the game and when it turns off itself just like with every other perk. *The time for how long the perk terminals stay on is increased for solo but for co-op, they stay on for 5 minutes each. 'Gallery' ' Screenshot_6.png| 20170707132221_1.jpg| 20170707132215_1.jpg| 20170707132203_1.jpg| 20170707132209_1.jpg| 20170707132158_1.jpg| 20170707132150_1.jpg| 20170707132140_1.jpg| 20170707132144_1.jpg| 20170707132135_1.jpg| DEQDfNfXgAAptZf.jpg| Grittt.PNG| '